


Evermore

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: A Game of Dragons [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: ❝How can anyone as beautiful as her love a someone like me?❞🌹//Dagur the Deranged x female OC//





	1. The Curse

Once, long ago in a kingdom deep in the woods, there lived a royal family who lived a good life. The king and queen of the kingdom had two children, an energetic boy and his little sister who was equally energetic as her brother. Their family was happy, their parents always doing everything they could to keep their children and their people happy, but soon that happiness vanished.

When the young prince was seven, an illness struck the kingdom. His little sister was among the first to die of this illness, his mother followed soon after. His father however managed to survive, but was left very weak and died a few months later, leaving the young boy alone to rule the kingdom on his own. After the death of his family, the boy grew bitter and cruel, refusing to speak to anyone save for the palace staff’s children and his pets.

Many years later, during the eve of the prince’s twentieth birthday, an old crone approached his castle, asking for a bit of food and shelter from the terrible thunderstorm that brewed overhead. The bitter prince refused, turning the woman away and demanding she’d leave or else he would kill her.

In her anger, the old crone cursed the young prince, revealing herself to be a powerful witch. Her curse would turn the cruel young man into a horrible beast, but his curse could only be broken by a maiden with a warrior’s heart a month before his twenty-third birthday. She also cast a spell on all the inhabitants of the kingdom to protect them from the beast’s ravenous hunger as an act of mercy, and left an enchanted rose for the prince to see how much time he had left before he would remain a beast forever.

For many months the prince roamed the halls of his castle, always full of rage and sadness, knowing he certainly had no hope of breaking his curse. For how could anyone love a beast like him?


	2. More Than This

“Now pull the string to your cheek, very carefully- yes like that!”

Ashaeya could feel her hand shaking as she slowly pulled the bowstring to her cheek, the stiff feathers of the arrow tickling her right cheek as she tried to focus on her target. She felt Eret carefully place a hand on her elbow and carefully shift her arm before she felt his boot gently tap the back of hers to move shift her stance.

“Ready?” He asks and points ahead at the practice target, a tall wood stump painted with bright red paint. “Just focus on your target and release the string.

“Stop distracting me!” Ashaeya hissed as she tries not to lose focus. Taking a deep breath, she aims at the target and immediately releases her arrow.

“Nice shot!” Eret comments as the arrow manages to hit the target. “Not really a bullseye, but still good! Better than when you first started and everything hit the ground or the roots.”

"Oh hush you." Ashaeya laughs as she shoves to bow into his arms and stretches her arms. "Well, better head to the market, I have a few books to return."

"Shall I accompany you?" Eret offers as his friend walks to a bush to retrieve a large basket filled with books. “At least so no one will bother you?”

“If you want, I’m sure you have some game meat to hand out or sell to the butcher.”

“I’ve got some deer and rabbit skins to give away, I’m headed to the village anyways so I don’t mind accompanying you.”

The two gathered their things and hurried to the edge of the woods where Eret’s horse Laila was tethered to a tree and waiting for them.

“Hello old girl, miss me?” Ashaeya cooed as she stroked the mare’s forehead and giggled when she nosed the front of her apron. “No girl I don’t have any food for you.” She giggles as Eret grabs his horse’s reins.

“Laila, quit begging for treats.” He scolds as he helps his friend mount the saddle. “I swear Ash you spoil her too much.”

“Not as much as I spoil my parent’s horses.” She laughs as Eret climbs on and seats himself behind her.

“Speaking of which, he hasn’t come around...has he?” Eret asks as he wheeles his horse in the direction of the town and gently kicks her flanks to urge her forward.

“No, not since last week.” Ash admits as she grips the saddle horn in front of her. “I hate it that he’s been doing this ever since I turned eighteen, why does your guardian want you to marry me of all people?”

Eret simply shrugs. “I don’t even know. I guess he’s getting desperate because I’ve been refusing a lot of proposals.”

“My parents are merchants, but we’re not even that rich.” Ash points out as she spots the town ahead. “I know a lot of idiots in the town think I only hang around you because you’re rich, but we know that’s not true. Can you drop me off at the bookstore?”

Eret steered Laila towards the old brick building and stopped in front of it to let Ash dismount. “I’ll see you later?” He asks as his friend dismounts and dusts her skirt off.

“Come by tonight, my parents left earlier this morning on a trip and said it was alright for you to come.” SHe responds as she heads to the bookstore’s door. “And remember to bring-”

“Carrots, I know!” Eret laughs before quickly riding off.

Ash chuckles to herself before pushing open the door, greeted by the familiar smell of books.

“Ah there you are! I see you and your siblings finished those books?” The bookstore owner, Felicity, asked as Ash closed the door behind her.

“Lyanna burned through that Shakespear one within three days, she really liked the Macbeth store.” Ash chuckles as she begins to remove books from her basket. “The triplets liked the old fairy tales stories you recommended, and Rickion and Eddard really liked the knighthood stories I picked out.”

“Oh did they now?” Felicity chuckles as she picks up one of the books. “You know, you don’t have to check these out, this is a bookstore.”

“I know, but our home is sometimes so cluttered I get worried when one of the children can’t find their books and we find it two days later in the laundry bin.”

“Have you found anything for yourself to read?”

Ash chuckles as she heads to the wall of books and plucks out a dusty old red book. “I always liked this one, the one about two human princes and an elf returning a baby dragon to it’s home. I’ve been meaning to read it to my siblings, but I never found the time for it.”

“Oh well if you like it that much, you can have it.” Felicity chuckles. “Free of charge too!”

“Really?” Ash gasps as Felicity nods. “Then I shall take this home and read it to my siblings at once!”

Ash soon leaves the bookstore, giddy with excitement. Ash she walked, she slips the book out from her basket and flips the book to her favorite part, happily reading while avoiding the people surrounding her. She could hear people whispering around her, catching them murmuring her name as she passed, but she didn’t care.

_ I bet Eret would like this story too, especially if the triplets try to get him to reenact some scenes from it. _ Ash thinks to herself as she reaches the edge of the town. _ They’d probably have us play as the baby dragon or as the knight and dark mage who are following the three main characters- _ ** _SHIT SHIT SHIT_ ** _ ! _

Standing at the edge of the town was a face she definitely did not want to see. Drago Bludvist, Eret's guardian.

Ash had never quite liked the man at all, especially since Eret's parents and younger siblings died and the man took him in. And for some reason, he had been obsessed with marrying Eret off. Every rich family who had a daughter? Eret wanted nothing to do with the girl. But when Drago found out Eret had been hanging around her a lot and was very close to her, he had spent the last four years asking her parents whenever he saw them how much they wanted so he could marry her off to Eret. Of course her parents were rather furious that the man thought they would be willing to sell her off like some prize cow, and refused each time. This of course didn't stop Drago, much to their dismay.

In her panic, Ash ducks behind a moving cart, praying silently that Drago would not see her. .Once she was sure she had passed him, Ash yanks her shawl over her head and makes sure her silver hair is tucked well away and out of sight she hurried out away from the cart and bolted for the road leading to her home.  
Up ahead she could see her home as she ran up the path away from the town. Chickens strutted in the yard, clucking pleasantly and scooting out of the way as Ash ran up the steps leading up to her home and flung the door open.

“I’m back!” She yelled as she quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. “Targaryens! Where are you hiding?”

Ash heard shuffling from under the kitchen table to her left and turned to see three little silver heads poke out from under the tablecloth. She heard something from the rooms before two dark haired children poked their heads out of a bedroom and glanced upwards.

“Rickion! Get out of the rafters!” Ash yelled, not even bothering to look up to see where her brother was hiding.”

“My legs hurt!” She heard her younger brother shout from above as she moved to place her basket on the kitchen table.

“Is Eret here?” Rhaena, one of her younger sisters asked as she moved out from under the table.

“No but he’ll be coming later, I’ve got a present for all of you.”

At the word present, the other two silver haired children and the two dark haired children emerged from their hiding places, and Rickion dropped down onto the floor from the rafters. “For fuck’s sake don’t do that!”

“Whatcha got?” Rickion asked, ignoring his sister’s remark.

“It’s the dragon book!” Rhaella squealed excitedly when Ash removed the book from the basket to reveal the cover.

“Felicity gave it to me, said it was a present for all of us.” Ash stated proudly as she held the book out to her siblings. “Be very careful with it, don’t want to lose it or get it soiled.”

“Let’s read it tonight when Eret comes for dinner!” Rhaena exclaimed happily as she and Rhaella grabbed the book. “To the bookshelf!”

“Was that all?” Asked Lyanna. “I thought you’d bring more.”

“Ah...kind of forgot about that.” Ash admits as Eddard, Lyanna’s twin, frowned. “But tomorrow morning we can take the cart and ask Eret to drive us into town so you can get your own books!”

This brought a smile to the twin’s faces before they rushed off with their baby brother to the bookshelf.

“Did you see him today?” Rickion asks when their younger siblings were out of earshot. Ash nods quietly and her brother’s eyes narrow in anger. “Why won’t he stop with this dumb marriage between you and Eret? You two have made it clear that you don’t want to marry.”

“Someone ought to tell Drago there’s more to life than marriage for a girl like me.” Ash mutters as she steps away from the table to walk to the kitchen window. “Even if I wanted to get married, I want to be married to someone who doesn’t think I’m weird.”

“They think you’re weird because you don’t wanna marry Eret?”

“Apparently. And that I look weird, and that I prefer to learn how to fight over cooking and sewing and all those girly things. I mean I can do those well, but I had taken up learning to fight recently thanks to Eret.”

“But you are weird, in a good way!” Rhaella says as she and the other four children approach their older siblings. “You’re only twenty-two, you still have lotsa time to find love! It’s not like it’s gonna kill you!”

Ash smiles as her younger siblings pull her into a tight hug. As she was about to say something, she heard loud neighing outside. Glancing out the window, Ash could see a familiar black horse standing at the gate along with a golden horse.

“Hey isn’t that Rhaegal and Drogon?” Lyanna asked pointing to the horses. “Aren’t they supposed to be with mhysa and papa?”

“Mhysa and papa are back?” The triplets asked excitedly but Ash shakes her head.

“No they’re supposed to be in Winterfell right now. Wait here.”

She quickly steps outside, walking to the gate where the two horses stood, calmly grazing.

“Where’s Viserion?” Ash murmurs as she looks around the field for the dappled grey stallion. She hears another loud whiny and sees the stallion charging up the hill towards her- no wagon attached or with any humans on his back.

Viserion! Calm down!” Ash yelled as she grabbed the frightened stallion’s reins. “Where’s mhysa, where’s papa?”

The stallion whinied again in panic and tossed his head in the direction of the forest.

“They’re gone, aren’t they?” Ash hears Rickion yell from the house before she hears him rush over to her with their other siblings in tow. “Something happened?”

“I think so, and Viserion is very worried.” Ash answers as she grabs his reins tightly. I need you all to go home and wait for Eret. Take Drogon and Rhaegal back to the stables, once you do that go into the house and lock all the doors and windows behind you. Don’t open to anyone unless it’s Eret.”

“Ash, what are you going to do?” Eddard asks as his sister.

“I’m going to find mhysa and papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Targaryen kiddies from oldest to youngest!
> 
> Ashaeya (22)  
Rickion (16)  
Eddard and Lyanna (13)  
Rhaena, Rhaella and Robert (9)
> 
> Also as a side note, Lyanna and Eddard are twins, and the three youngest kids are triplets


	3. Prisoner Exchange

After gathering some supplies, changing out of her dress into more comfortable clothes, saddling Viserion and warning her siblings one more time to lock the whole house down until Eret came around, Ash soon found herself galloping into the deep and dark forest with just a lantern and a sword Eret had given her to light her way. She remembered all of Eret’s warnings to never go that deep into the forest, for there lurked vicious and cunning wolves, some growing twice the size of a normal wolf. Her hand grips the reins tightly as Viserion slowed down to a trot, glancing around their surroundings nervously.

“Are you sure they were this way?” She asks softly. Viserion nickered softly, as if to say yes.

Ash was starting to get a little worried when the fog rolled in, but Viserion seemed to know where he was going. After a while she could now see a dark shape in the fog, and when they got closer she could see it was a castle. A tall iron gate stood between her and this strange castle, was this where her parents were being held?

Dismounting her horse, Ash cautiously approached the gates. With one hand on her sword, she pushed against the gates that gave way and swung open with a loud creak. Gripping the horse’s reins tightly, she walked through into the property. They passed large hedges that looked like they once took the shapes of dragons, old marble statues that needed a good scrubbing in the shapes of armored men and women wielding various weapons or riding different looking dragons.

_ This whole place looks abandoned, why would my parents be here? _ Ash wonders as they arrived to the steps of the castle. She carefully dropped Viserion’s reins as unsheathed her sword to cautiously walk up the stairs and get to the large black oak doors with metal knockers looking like snarling dragons.  _ Man whoever lives here sure likes dragons for decoration, wouldn’t be surprised if some were roaming around in the inside. _

Ash grabbed the handle of one of the knockers and banged it against the door as hard as she could. The sound echoed loudly, startling some crows or ravens in the bare trees outside the gates. And much to her surprise, the door slowly swung open. She stepped in and looked on the other side of the door, hoping to see someone standing there, but the spot was empty. Ash carefully shut the door behind her and gripped her lantern tightly. The interior of the castle was dark and had a rather musty smell to the place.

“Gross…” She mutters to herself as she pulled the scarf she was wearing over her nose to block out the smell. She walked on into the castle, carefully going through the dusty hallways and calling out for her parents or whoever inhabited the castle. 

After a while she arrived at a set of stairs leading up somewhere. She could hear something that sounded like someone coughing and a loud sneeze, indicating someone was there. Ash ran up the stairs of the tower to find several large cells with metal doors, all empty save for one. Inside the occupied cell was a man and a woman shivering from the cold and wrapped up in a tattered old blanket.

"Mhysa! Papa!" Ash cried when she realized the as she rushed over to the cell door to see her parents huddled together.

"Ashaeya!" Jon cried, reaching out to grab his daughter's hand while holding his wife close. "Dany look! Look love, it's our little girl!"

"Y-you sh-shouldn't be here!" Daenerys mumbled as she tried to wrap the blanket around herself and her husband to properly cover them. "He-he will kill you!"

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Ash asked, one hand dropping down to grab her sword hilt.

"Ash! Behind you!" Jon yells, his eyes widening in alarm.

Ash whips her sword out of her scabbard and swings it just in time to block an axe. If it hadn't been for her father's warning and her quick reflexes, her head and neck would have been cleaved off in one blow. She gave a loud yell as she swung her blade, the owner of the axe blocking her attacks and she did the same with their attacks, until Ash felt something wrap around her leg. She gave a startled yelp as she tripped backwards and her back hit the cage door.

"I see the thieves you call your parents taught you well." A gruff male voice from the shadows commented as the young woman attempted to stand.

"They...they are not...thieves..." Ash grunted as she managed to get to her feet and pick up her fallen sword. "Let them go, can't you see that they're sick? What are they even here for?"

"For stealing my blue roses!" The voice replied angrily. "I let them enter my castle out of pity and let them eat my food, and they repay me by stealing what is most precious to me!"

Blue roses. Ash remembered asking her parents as a child to bring her a wreath or a single blue rose from their travels if they ever found any. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her when she realized they were in here for a stupid gift she wanted as a little girl before squaring her shoulders and facing the shadows of whoever was talking to her.

"I asked for the blue roses. I should be punished, not them." She stated as she gripped her sword tightly. "Take me as your prisoner, let them go."

"Oh so you wish to take your parents place?" The gruff voice asked.

Ash thought of her six siblings, left at home alone with only Eret to protect them and wondering where she was and if she or their parents were ever going to come back. "Yes..." She answered softly. "I...I will take their place, and I'll remain here as long as you wish"

"Ash no!" Dany cried before the voice snarled at them.

"Silence! Your little wench made her choice!"

"Don't you talk to my mother that way!" Ash snapped, jabbing her sword at the shadows. "And why don't you stop being a coward and step into the shadows? I'd like to actually see who I'm talking to."

There was silence before the voice spoke up again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The voice was quiet before they stepped into the light. Ash covered her mouth in horror when she saw who the voice belonged to. The creature had a face that looked like across between a lion and a wolf with shaggy red fur covering its body, bowed legs like those of a lion with long and sharp claws on its hands and feet, a large scaly red tail and a set large and curved horns on its head. The only thing covering its body aside from the fur was a large cloak looking like it was made out of different animal skins and a pair of torn trousers. It's dark green snake-like eyes studied her, going from her silver hair, her shabby clothes, the sword in her hand till they met her eyes and it smirked.

"Happy now, my little prisoner?" It asked, stepping forward and Ash quickly lifted her sword up to keep distance between them and it gave a laugh. "Your little toothpick doesn't scare me, and don't even think for a second you can kill me right here to escape unless you want me to be rid of you and your parents quickly."

"You're a sick bastard." Ash growled as she lowered her sword but didn't let her grip loosen. "Let them go, we made a deal."

"Of course, of course. A deal is a deal." The creature said as he walked past her and pulled out a set of keys from under his cloak before opening the cage. Ash rushed in to help both her parents up and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Don't do this, you shouldn't do this!" Dany sobbed as she clung to her daughter. "Your brothers and sisters need you and-"

"They need you two more, and I made a promise." Ash mumbled and looked to her father. "I'm so sorry for getting you two in this mess, I-"

"It's not your fault. We just wanted to keep out promise because whenever we went to do our trading we never found actual blue roses, just fake ones and we didn't want to bring you those." Jon said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try to come home." Ash whispered as the beast walked forward and yanked her parents back while pushing her pack farther into the cell with his tail and slammed the door shut before locking it. "I'll come back I promise! Don't tell Eret, don't tell anyone!" She yelled as she ran to the cell door and her parents were dragged out of sight.

Ash felt the tears she had been trying to hold back start to slip down her cheeks and she edged away from the cell door. She slid to the cold stone floor and began to weep, worry and panic filled her mind as she wondered how she was going to even escape.

As she cried, Ash heard the sound of something coming up the stairs towards the cells. Thinking it was the beast, she immediately got to her feet and lifted her sword up, prepared to fight her way out. The cell door opened but Ash couldn't see who opened it.

"Hello?" She called, feeling a bit confused as she stepped out of the cell.

"Down here!" Ash looked down and gave a loud yelp as what looked like a candlestick that looked like some sort of dragon hopped into the light.

"What...what are you?" Ash muttered as she bent down to examine the object. "Oh great, that asshole made me hit my head too hard and now I'm hallucinating."

"I can prove it that you're not hallucinating." The candlestick offered, lifting up its tail. "Anyways, the name is Snotlout, I'm in charge and on behalf of the staff I would like to be the first to welcome you into our glorious castle."

"Uh...thank you?" Ash replied, rubbing the back of her head to feel for a bump. "This...this can't be happening...I'm talking to a candlestick and-"

"And he shall be escorting you to your room!" Snotlout interrupted. "Can't have you cooped up in here and die of cold. Come on, you can meet the rest of the gang!"

Ash picked up the enchanted candlestick as he directed her out of the dungeons and in the direction of the guests rooms of the castle. Ash had noticed several objects in the castle move, several trailing behind them but staying back at a respectable distance. If she was hallucinating, this certainly was a strange one.

"So...how did you all get like this?" Ash asked as they walked.

"Oh...that's a bit...private." Snotlout answered sheepishly before perking up. "But we've been waiting for you for quite a long time!"

"You have?" Ash asked in a surprised tone. "And how long is 'a long time'?"

"Let's see....how old are you?"

"I will be turning twenty-three this winter. Why is this important?"

"Ah! Your the same age of our master!" A cheerful voice commented. Ash nearly dropped Snotlout in surprise as she looked around for the speaker. "Down here dearie!" She looked down to see a bronze tea pot with strange carvings with several matching cups surrounding it.

"Oh hello auntie!" Snotlout greeted as Ash bent down to pick up the teapot. "Wait...what's your name again?"

"It's Ashaeya, but my siblings and friends call me Ash."

"What a lovely name!" The teapot gushed. "My name is Valka, and I see my nephew is taking you to your room, right?"

"Yep! The master left her in the dungeon, and I figured since she is our guest, she'd like one of the guest rooms a lot better!" Snotlout piped up. "Can't have her die on us like that, that would be very rude of the master!"

"Well come along then, I know just the room for her!" Valka said cheerfully.

"Snotlout what are you doing?!" A new voice shrieked as a small wooden clock came running towards them. "We were supposed to wait for his orders!"

"Oh calm down Fishface, we're just taking her to a better room." Snotlout scoffed at the clock. "The master was just going to leave her alone in the dungeon, and we all know what that would do to her!"

"It's alright Fishlegs, it's just a room we're giving her. It's not like we're letting her walk out of here." Valka assured the clock. "I'm sure the master wouldn't mind."

"I hope you two know what you are doing." The clock groaned. "Oh if the master finds out and gets furious, you know what he's like during his fits of anger! And I don't wanna be the first thing he destroys!"

"Relax! Quit worrying and go wake up the others!" Snotlout ordered and turned to Ash. "Come on now, you're really gonna like the room my aunt picked out!"


End file.
